


Cassandra de Rolo II

by wonderlandroundthree (TomKipling)



Series: Cassandra de Rolo II [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKipling/pseuds/wonderlandroundthree
Summary: A question about names.





	Cassandra de Rolo II

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: this is set during a trans character's process of choosing a new name. I use her soon-to-be deadname to refer to her because that's the name she is using at the time. I have strived to handle this topic as carefully and respectfully as possible. 
> 
> A quick note to cis authors: please don't ever use a character's deadname. If you absolutely vitally must for the telling of the story, consider that perhaps that story is not yours to tell.

“Aunt Cassandra?”

The voice is quiet, hesitant. Cassandra had heard her office door creak open, but for the sake of whichever child it was seeking her attention she hadn’t reacted to it. She puts down her stack of papers before turning to face her niece.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” Cassandra says, gesturing to one of the other chairs in the room and turning her own chair to face it. Oliver sits, taking a few moments to arrange the skirts that she’s still getting used to.

“So, you know how Dad is named after our great grandfather, and how Julius and Johanna are named after our uncle and grandmother, and how Elaina is named after our other grandmother, and-”

“Yes, dear. The de Rolos have passed names down through many generations,” Cassandra says, knowing that the child has a habit of long-winded explanations.

“Yes, so, my question is,” Oliver pauses and takes a deep breath, “would Uncle Oliver be mad that I don’t like my name?”

Cassandra watches as her niece’s face cracks, tears spilling down her cheeks. She steels herself before reaching forward and taking her niece’s hand. “My dear, I’m sure that he would understand.”

Oliver sniffles, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. Cassandra produces a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her niece’s face softly.

“Uncle Oliver was a kind young man,” Cassandra says. Oliver was a lot of things, but his kindness is the important thing right now. “He wouldn’t be mad at all, he would want you to be happy.”

Oliver takes a few shaky breaths before looking back up at Cassandra.

“Can I ask one more question?” she says.

“Of course,” Cassandra answers.

“Who were you named after?”

“Cassandra wasn’t a family name, actually. It was simply a name that your grandmother Johanna loved.”

“Oh,” Oliver says, her voice barely above a whisper. Cassandra knows this isn’t the answer she was looking for, but it’s the truth. Cassandra watches as her niece thinks over this new piece of information.

“Can it be a new family name?” she asks.

“Cassandra smiles. “I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism are super appreciated! Also come say hi on my Tumblr, I'm queercaduceusclay :)


End file.
